Rencontre au hasard
by SlyAdept
Summary: Un promenade... une rencontre... Et là, c'est le drame! DM/OC...
1. Chapter 1

Jeune étudiante parisienne paumée dans les rues de Londres. Voilà comment je me définis à l'instant présent. Londres, ça m'a toujours fait rêver. J'y avait été, plus jeune, mais bon. Un voyage scolaire, c'est juste une façade. Moi, je voulais voir l'envers du décor. Alors, j'ai attendu de finir mes études (5 ans, c'est long!) pour m'y rendre.

Big Ben n'a pas changé de place, depuis la dernière fois. Le Picadilly Circus a toujours son enseigne 'SANYO' qui brille. Le Buckingham Palace a toujours sa horde de touriste, en face. J'y suis passée tout à l'heure. Le drapeau est levé, la Reine est là.  
Là, tout de suite, maintenant, je sors du Underground. Et... je suis paumée. Je me retrouve pas, pourtant le type que j'ai accosté tout à l'heure m'a bien dit (oui, parce que je parle anglais plutôt pas trop mal) qu'en sortant à Tottenham Court Road, je trouverai sans peine Oxford Street. Je veux faire les magasins, moi ! Ah, la voilà.

Il est 17h35 à ma montre. Il fait déjà nuit. Vive l'hiver. Pourquoi avoir choisi l'hiver pour mes vacances londoniennes? Parce que y'a moins de touristes. Et que quitte à subir la pluie, je ne me dise pas: 'et j'ai laissé Paris ensoleillée derrière moi!'. J'aime me promener quand il fait nuit. C'est une atmosphère plus... intime. Et puis, surtout, les rues ne sont pas envahies. là, il n'y a plus grand monde. Les gens sont, pour la plupart, déjà rentrés du boulot. Il ne reste que moi, et quelques couples qui se promènent.

Les couples, parlons-en de ceux là! Moi, je suis seule. J'ai été en couple, c'est super, on fait attention à personne, on s'embrasse, on plane, on est sur notre petit nuage. Mon point de vue actuel, c'est plutôt : c'est re-lou, ils font attention à personne, ils nous font des soupes de langues en public - manque plus que la chambre! -, mais redescendez sur terre ! On est aigri, quand on est célibataire. Je suis aigrie, quand je suis célibataire.

Vu comme ça, ma balade peut paraître déprimante. Mais non. Je ne remarque pas les couples, sur Oxford Street. Je préfère regarder les vitrines. J'aime cette rue. Elle me fait penser à la Rue de Rivoli. J'aime. On se demanderai presque pourquoi je suis venue jusqu'à Londres pour me promener sur une rue qui ressemble à celle sur laquelle je traine 3 samedis sur 4. C'est parce que, justement, c'est Londres. Et puis, Paris a beau être la plus belle ville au monde, il faut bien le voir, le monde.

Le Ritz est droit devant. Je ralentis à l'approche. Une enseigne comme celle-ci, ça force le respect. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Et je le vois. Il est beau. Moi qui suis du genre grand brun ténébreux... Ses yeux d'abord. Gris. Non, bleus. J'arrive pas à me décider. Métalliques, je dirais pour finir. Il est pâle. Très. Les traits de son visage sont tracés. Durs. Comme un masque. Ses mâchoires sont carrées. Il est beau. Ses cheveux blonds sont tellement blonds qu'on pourrait les croire blanc. Mais non, c'est blond. Il doit pas être plus vieux que moi. Pour finir, sa bouche. Mais quelle bouche! Fine. Pas pulpeuse. Pas charnue. Fine. Celle qui t'offre un baiser volé, et qui t'oublie. Je la vois comme ça, sa bouche.

Il m'a vu. Je continue mon chemin. Bientôt, la connexion de nos regards se brise. J'ai dépassé le Ritz. _It's electrifying!_ (quand je vous dis que je parle anglais!) Là, sur le moment, c'est cette phrase qui me viens. Celle de Travolta, dans Grease. C'est la phrase la plus juste pour définir ce que je viens de ressentir. 'Ce genre de choses, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres...' Cette phrase, je ne la prononcerai plus. Je viens de ressentir un de ces _'love at first side'_ made in Harlequins. De ceux auxquels on a envie de croire en lisant, mais qu'on fini par trouver stupides et invraisemblables.

Un coup de foudre. Un vrai. Mon cœur a raté un battement - ou plus - juste en croisant le regard d'un inconnu. Au Ritz en plus! Dans le genre amour impossible, on fait pas mieux! D'ailleurs, pourquoi parler d'amour ? C'est juste... un coup de cœur. Oui, c'est ça. Un coup de cœur. Rien de plus.

Il sortait. Peut-être avait-il rendez-vous avec une femme. Qui elle lui correspondra mieux. Une femme qui fait partie de sa vie. De son monde. Quelqu'un qui a la chance de le côtoyer. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Peut-être qu'il payait sa note (élevée, c'est sûr - même très élevée), tout simplement, et qu'il rentrait chez lui, dans son monde. Loin, très loin de moi.

Je continue de marcher. Je ne me retourne pas. Je suis trop fière. Finalement, cette promenade aura été vraiment remarquable. Différente de la Rue de Rivoli. Ça valait la peine de venir jusqu'à Londres. Juste pour ça. Pour cet instant là. Mais ne gâchons pas tout. La prochaine bouche de métro, je la prends et je rentre. Ce soir, je vais sûrement rêver de lui. Un doux rêve. Un beau rêve.

J'ai rêvé de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, en me réveillant, j'ai décidé qu'il fallait passer à autre chose. Je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais. Alors je continue, comme si de rien était. Mon programme de la journée, c'était Musée de Madame Tussaud le matin, et promenade romantique en solo dans Kensington Gardens. C'était une belle journée.

Pourtant, il est 17h37 à ma montre, et je sors de la bouche de Tottenham Court Road. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère. En fait si. Je sais très bien ce que je fais là, et ce que j'espère. Je suis venue dans l'espoir de le croiser à nouveau. Parce que je n'ai pas cessé de penser à lui toute la journée. Même devant la statue de Hugh Grant. Même en admirant le Boating Pond. Lui. Son regard. Sa bouche. Ce baiser volé que j'espère, dont j'ai rêvé.

Comme hier, je prends Oxford Street. Comme hier, je flâne dans les vitres, j'ignore les couples et leurs soupes de langues. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je me torture à flâner. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie: me précipiter au Ritz et l'attendre dans le hall. Mais non. Je fais semblant. Je veux que son regard accroche de nouveau le mien. Je veux qu'il croie à un nouveau tour du hasard. J'approche donc tout doucement. Le Ritz n'est plus très loin.

Il est là, devant. Il attend quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Son rendez-vous d'hier soir, peut-être. Sûrement. Je continue de marcher. Il m'a vu. Je fais semblant de rien. Je regarde loin devant moi. Il est trop proche pour une rencontre oculaire. Je me fait discrète et passe devant lui.

Ma main. Il a pris ma main. Je me retourne. Je lève mes yeux sur son visage. Il est magnifique. Plus beau qu'hier. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. La différence ? Il ne s'est pas raser, ce matin. Il a un début de barbe. Il est beau. Il a relâché ma main. Alors je me retourne et je continue mon chemin.

Ma main. Il y a quelque chose dans ma main. Je regarde. Une carte. Elle a la taille d'une carte de visite, mais ça n'en est pas une. Il n'y a aucun numéro, aucune adresse de bureau. Rien de tout cela. Juste une adresse. Un manoir. Mon coup de foudre vit dans un manoir. Et un nom. Son nom.

Draco Malfoy.

Le 23/12/2007


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement... il y a une suite... j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Sly.

___________________________________________________________________

C'est frustrant ! Sérieusement. Au début, j'me disais: "laisse tomber, tu trouveras jamais !". Alors je n'ai pas chercher. Non, rien du tout. Mais j'ai commencer à beaucoup y penser. Trop souvent. Même chez moi. En fait, surtout chez moi. Depuis que je suis rentrée. Alors j'ai cherché . Partout. Mais sur la carte, tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit c'est :  
"Draco Malfoy  
Malfoy Manor"  
C'est frustrant. Pas moyen de trouver. Pas moyen de _le_ trouver. Pas d'adresse. Pas de numéro. Rien. Même le 118 218 n'a pas réussi à m'aider ! Et moins je trouve, et plus j'y pense. Je me remémore son visage. Enfin j'essaye. Il est de plus en plus flou. Ses traits sont de moins en moins précis. Mais ces yeux ! Ces yeux son inoubliables. _Ses_ yeux à _lui_. Ce bleu... non. Ce gris... Ces yeux sont uniques.  
Et moi je suis là. Seule dans ma chambre à pleurer de frustration. J'vais finir par déchirer cette foutue carte !  
Eh merde ! Je l'ai tâchée! J'l'ai mouillée avec ces foutus larmes ! Bon, j'vais chercher le sèche cheveux. La salle de bain est dans un de ces états... j'vous dis pas ! Pas grave. J'rangerai plus tard. Il y a des choses plus urgentes qui m'attendent ! Comme essayer de réparer les dégâts causés au seul souvenir qu'il me reste de mon bel inconnu !  
Mais ? ... qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? J'en reviens pas ! Tenez-vous bien les filles : ma carte qui, souvenez-vous, était à l'instant trempée de larmes, est, au moment ou je vous parle, complètement sèche ! Non, mais, attendez. C'est pas tout. Non, figurez-vous qu'en plus du "Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Manor", il y inscrit autre chose ! Dingue, hein ? Maintenant, la carte ressemble à peu près à ça :  
"Draco Malfoy  
Malfoy Manor  
3 times :  
'I want to see DM' "  
Pour ceux que ça ne choque pas : j'voudrais bien une explication ! J'en reviens pas. Ce n'est tout de même pas mes larmes qui ont fait apparaitre ça ! Depuis quand les larmes font révèlent l'encre invisible ? Et puis ça veut dire quoi ça ? "3 fois: je veux voir DM" ? Je veux voir Draco Malfoy ? Et puis ça sert à quoi ce truc ? Une incantation ? Comme dans ces jeux débiles pour adolescentes en manque de sensations ? Un appel des forces obscures ? Boooooooouh! Ça a au moins le mérite d'avoir sécher mes larmes, cette connerie.  
N'empèche, j'comprends pas. Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Répéter 3 fois que je veux le voir ? Et quoi ? Attendre ? Attendre qu'il veuille bien apparaitre, comme par magie ? Non, décidément, je perds la boule. J'vais me coucher. Demain, j'ai cours.

Une semaine. Une semaine que cet étrange message est apparut sur ma jolie carte en bristol. Une semaine de questions. Mais je n'ose pas. Non, je n'ose pas appliquer ce qui y est écrit. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi je le ferai ? Hein ? Qui dit que, moi, j'ai envi de le voir, ce Draco Malfoy ? Non mais, quelle prétention ! Il m'a croisé 2 fois pendant mes vacances de Noël, et il s'est dit que, forcement, j'aurai envi de le revoir !  
Bon, ok. Je suis pas crédible. Je meurs d'envie de le voir. Mais ça, il n'était pas censé s'y attendre ! C'est trop facile, sinon. Et puis, c'est blesant. Je ne me savais pas si prévisible que ça !  
Oh et puis fini de trainer. J'dois aller m'occuper de la déco au boulot. Et le thème c'est, devinez ? La Saint Valentin. Beurk !

___________________________________________________________________

Voilà, fini.  
Petite précision: oui, mon héroïne est moldue, et oui, elle ne connais _rien_ du monde sorcier.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 14 février. La Saint Valentin. Seule, encore. Une journée spéciale pour certains, une journée banale pour d'autres, une malédiction pour les gens comme moi.  
Ce matin, mon réveil est un peu plus lourd que d'habitude, ma douche est un peu trop froide, mon thé un peu trop chaud. Une journée qui commence bien ! Après plus d'un quart d'heure de recherche, je finis pas retrouver mes clés - dans ma main - et je sors de l'appart'. Au milieu des 120 marches des 5 étages que j'ai a descendre, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. 10h53. Le cours de M. MARCO est déjà fini, et M. TRAN a déjà dû dicté au moins 3 pages.  
Foutu réveil.  
Je décide donc de ne pas me diriger vers la fac. Je prends la rue en donnant le dos à la bouche de métro qui me crie mon méfait. Je lui laisse les remords et continue mon chemin.  
Je marche au hasard des rues et je retrouve assez vite le quartier latin. Le Jardin du Luxembourg me tente bien, mais je l'ignore. Je continue en flânant dans les rues. Je m'arrête un instant - pas trop longtemps - sur le pont de Saint Michel.  
Aujourd'hui, il a plus de couples qui se promènent. Evidemment, c'est la Saint Valentin. J'apparais donc comme marginale, moi mes yeux perdus dans la Seine. Surement que je dois faire pitié à certains - à ceux qui ne sont pas trop concentrés sur leur bonheur. En fait non, je ne dois pas faire pitié. Pffiou... je vais rester là un petit moment. Juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Juste un petit bout. Et, encore une fois, je sors ma carte. I want to see Draco Malfoy. Une fois. Non, mais arrête ma chérie, c'est n'importe quoi ! ... I want to see Draco Malfoy. Et de deux ! Décidément... je déraille ! I want to see Draco Malfoy. J'ai fermé les yeux ! Non, sérieux, tellement j'ai la trouille de ce qui va se passer, j'ai fermé les yeux ! Allez. Courage. Un œil. Puis les deux. Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.  
J'avance encore, Châtelet et ses fleuristes m'appelle. J'aime le Marché aux Fleurs. C'est plein de bruits, plein d'odeurs. Y'a du soleil et beaucoup d'ombres, des étalages hauts en couleurs et des commerçants aux visages fatigués, des gens se promènent en prenant leur temps, un peu comme moi, et des gens qui se pressent, comme cet homme, là. D'après son discours, le monsieur veut un bouquet énorme qui coute super cher, pour impressionner sa nouvelle femme. Mais attention, il faut qu'il soit assez beau pour accompagner le superbe coupé-cabriolet qu'il exprès pour l'occasion. C'est la Saint Valentin, après tout !  
La Saint Valentin, c'est moche.  
Plus loin, un autre homme. Il inspecte chaque rose. On dirait qu'il y cherche une perle! Avec beaucoup moins de volubilité et beaucoup plus d'humilité, il demande combien coute la rose qu'il a dans la main - il a fini par la trouver, sa perle. Elle est superbe. Le commerçant lui répond. Il fouille dans ses poches à la recherche de la somme et annonce, avec un sourire nostalgique, que le petit bijou qu'il sert contre son cœur, c'est son cadeau de la Saint Valentin pour sa défunte femme. Elle aimait tellement les roses.  
Finalement, la Saint Valentin, c'est pas si moche que ça.

En fait. Il s'est passé quelque chose, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Lui, son trench-coat en cachemire, et ses yeux. Ils étaient là. Quelque part. Et si je n'avais pas été aussi perdue dans mes pensées, je l'aurai remarqué. Mais non. Je n'ai rien vu.

__________________________________________________________________________

Alors, alors ??

Ça vous a plu ?

Dites le moi, siouplééé !  
Ça ne vous coûte qu'un tout petit 'click' ! ^^

Have a nice day !


End file.
